


Revealed

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A poem about the Tenth Doctor's feelings some time after losing Rose





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.   
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

The clouds come out

And the sun disappears

The rain starts to fall

Concealing the tears

But the frown on your face

And the look in your eyes

Reveal all that you're trying to hide

The sadness

The loneliness

The anger and despair

The guilt

The false hope

The fact you wish she were there


End file.
